1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a good anti-EMI performance. This invention is related to a copending application disclosing the mated connectors, filed on the same day and having the same inventors and the same assignee with the instant invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, a series of electrical connectors are very popular which are used for transmitting high-frequency signals and have a good anti-EMI performance. One of the electrical connectors includes a shell formed of a polymeric material, a pair of terminal modules and a shielding plate assembled into the shell. The shell is directly injection molded on the terminal modules to form a mating portion having a pair of mating surfaces opposite to each other, each of the terminal modules defines a plurality of conductive terminals exposed on the corresponding mating surface and an insulative block injection molded on the conductive terminals. The shielding plate is disposed between the pair of terminal modules and spaced apart from the conductive terminals by the insulative block so as to not contact with the conductive terminals, which can effectively prevent electromagnetic interference of the conductive terminals. However, with the development needs of high-frequency transmission, the signal interference between the conductive terminals becomes increasingly serious.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.